


The Plan

by EonAO3



Series: Picture Perfect [8]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Humor, Love Stories, Relationship(s), Romance, Sebastian Stan fandom - Freeform, Secret Crush, Wedding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonAO3/pseuds/EonAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man of your dreams, Sebastian Stan, already popped the question. Of course, you said 'yes'. Now, it's time to make a dent in that long list of to-dos before you say 'I do'.<br/>OR:<br/>The one where Sebastian Stan has no chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

"This place is incredible."

"Shhh," you softly hissed, nudging the point of your elbow into Sebastian's side. "You're supposed to be playing it cool."

"But it is," he quietly insisted.

"I know," you smiled, "but we don't want to come off as too eager. We've got three other places to look at, later this week."

"What's wrong with this one?" he asked, leaving his weight on one foot, as he leaned over to your ear.

"Nothing," you assured him, giving him a gentle push to tip back onto both his feet. "It's beautiful."

"Then what are we wasting time looking at other places for?" he shrugged.

"We're shopping," you explained. "You don't just buy a car the first place you go. You talk to a few dealers, pit them against each other."

"It's a wedding reception," he smirked, "not gladiator fights at the Coliseum."

"You're terrible at this," you giggled. Hearing the sound of the venue coordinator's heels coming back across the hardwood floor, you turned to your fiancé, pulling your hands up in front of your chest in a sign of prayer. "Could you pleeease try to pretend you have a poker face?" Sebastian's face sobered, almost scowling and you held out and turned up one of your palms to give some notes. "Okay, better. How about more 'bored' and less 'Winter Soldier', though."

Sebastian broke into a smile, shaking his head at you, with a small chuckle. The footsteps were close and you turned around, with a pleasant grin on your lips, to welcome back your guide, Susan. She handed you a glossy folder with detailed information about room dimensions, catering prices, and other wedding planning details.

"So, is there anything you'd like to see again," Susan offered, "or any questions about the castle or grounds?"

You shook your head, slowly, with a thoughtful purse of your lips, as you skimmed over some of the information in the folder. "No, I don't think so. Not right now."

"What's your availability like in winter?" Sebastian piped up.

Your head twisted up over your shoulder, giving Sebastian a tight and pained smile, your expression begging, _really_? This man had no chill. Everyone knows selecting venues is a game. You can't show too much excitement and still expect to be able to negotiate a deal in your favor. And your darling fiancé had definitely just tipped your hand. He wagged up his brow at you, a kind of indifferent shrug to your scolding look.

"This winter? We have room, I know," Susan said, "but I'm not sure of all the dates, off the top of my head. I know Christmas and New Year's are unavailable. We could head back to the office and check other dates you might have in mind."

"Actually, we were thinking mid-January," he went on. "Schedules are a bit busy at the end of this year for us."

While Susan suggested that the calendar may have a couple of dates available, inquiring if you would be interested in the traditional Saturday evening reception, you were wondering if they made shock collars specifically for people or if one from the pet store would do for your inquisitive future husband. You politely nodded along as Sebastian elaborated that you were planning on a Saturday wedding, as you had a number of guests that would be traveling in from out of town for the occasion. Susan rattled off some information about guest accommodations and the option of renting the estate for the wedding weekend, for the rehearsal, ceremony, and reception. You glanced down at Sebastian's hands, just to be sure he wasn't already signing a contract behind your back. You smiled your appreciation, when Susan dismissed herself to go back to the office for her tablet, so she could better answer your beloved fiancé's questions. When you figured she was far enough away, you smacked the back of your hand into Sebastian's arm.

He winced and hissed, rubbing at the spot you hit, while you whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Asking questions," he stated the obvious. "I thought that's what we drove all the way out here for."

"Yes," you conceded, "but we have other places to look at."

Sebastian straightened up, folding his arms across his chest and cocking his head in curious confusion. "Don't you like this place?"

"I do," you nodded.

"It's big enough, right?"

"Yes."

"You said so yourself, it's beautiful."

"I did."

He held out his hand to start ticking out fingers as he made his points. "It's pretty enough, it's big enough, there's plenty of great places to take pictures. We can rent the whole place out for the weekend and do everything in one spot. The press won't be able to get in. They'd have to rent a helicopter to get a peek. And, come on, babe, 'Citizen Kane' was filmed here. ...Orson. Wells."

You snorted, at his enthusiasm. "I'm aware."

Sebastian shrugged. "I'm just saying, this place is pretty perfect."

You pulled in and let out a slow, deep breath. He was right. Standing in the middle of the Grand Ballroom, you took a look around. You started to picture it; where the head table would go, where the cake would be and the dance floor would be set up. This could work. The grounds and the castle itself were, honestly, completely gorgeous. The estate did have a level of privacy that was hard to beat. You settled your gaze back on Sebastian, who was watching you, with his arms folded again and an inquiring, but patient, look.

"So?" he invited. Sebastian uncrossed his arms, holding them out at his sides to reference the room. "Do you really think any of the other places we have appointments at are better than this?"

"Ehh," you wavered, not quite sure if picking only the second place you've seen was a good idea or not. "Are we being too impulsive? It's, literally, only the secon-"

"Dragostea mea, _really_?" Sebastian begged, cocking his head tiredly to the side.

"The whole weekend?" you worried, dollar signs running wild in your mind.

He shrugged. "It'd be convenient. Do it all in one place and we have less things on the list to worry about, like where we're getting married."

"Neither of us has a church," you considered. "Is anyone going to be disappointed if we don't say 'I do' in a church?"

"No," he smirked. "I think the only thing that matters is you and me show up."

"That's the easy part," you smiled.

Sebastian stepped over to wrap his arms around you from behind, bending down to rest his chin on your shoulder and tip his head to yours. "I don't see what the big deal is," he told you. "We both like the place. If it's available, we should take it."

Folding your arms to layer over his, you settled your head back into his shoulder. "What do you think the nut is on a place like this for a weekend, anyway?"

Sebastian snickered, hiding his laughter in your shoulder. "You said 'nut'."

Hearing the sound of heels striking wood, announcing the return of the event coordinator, you playfully pinched your betrothed's arm, with a gentle, "Shush. Please, try to contain yourself. She's coming back."

"I don't care," he whispered, nibbling a kiss into the curve of your neck. Susan had barely crossed the threshold into the ballroom again, when Sebastian declared, "We'll take it."

Caught a little by surprise, Susan stuttered a step, as she held up her tablet. "Well, okay," she blinked.

"That is," you added, "depending on what your availability is."

"I'm sure we can find something," she promised, tapping open the calendar on her device. "Let's see January..."

"This is happening," Sebastian whispered in your ear, giving your waist a quick squeeze.

"Yeah," you quietly agreed. "You're not getting out of this now."

"I have the 14th and the 21st available," Susan offered. "Both of those dates include the weekend availability I mentioned earlier."

Sebastian let you go, as you both moved closer to see the calendar when Susan turned the tablet around to show you. He looked over at you, noting, "The 21st is plenty of time after the holidays..."

"Not too close to Valentine's Day to be cliché..." you agreed.

"We'd have the whole place to ourselves..." Sebastian added.

"We have one of the top cake designer and decorators in the country," Susan chimed in. "Our chefs are second to none. Of course there's the spa for you and the guests who might stay with us, bridal attendants to help make your day run smoothly..."

The more you heard and the longer you stood in the exquisitely designed mansion, the less Susan actually had to do her job. Sebastian's influence notwithstanding, the place really did sell itself. The excited twist in your belly, when Sebastian smiled at you and wagged up his brow expectantly, told you this was the one. You were going to marry your Romanian Prince Charming in a castle.

You nodded, deciding, "The 21st would be perfect."

Sebastian's smiled widened. "We have a plan."

"We have a date," you nodded.

 


End file.
